What makes us stronger
by MellanieWhite
Summary: She couldn't believe on the possibility that he could be dead. She didn't even want to think about it. But if something happened to him, she would have known, right? Would she feel something diferent? That attunement they have, was that deep?
1. Chapter 1

**After all this time, I'm still a fan of Storm Hawks. So I decided to create my own continuation.**

 **I'm going to write everything I've been keeping with myself for all these years. In different stories and in this one, that I intent to update frequently.**

It was cold.

"And why are you saying that?"

"Well... it's just a guess. But even if I'm wrong,I think it's worth investigation."

"Stork, aren't you being paranoid again?"

He smiled. "Yeah, maybe. But my paranoia has kept us alive lots of times."

She sighed."Alright, we are following your plan then."

"I thought you would say that."

Piper uncrossed her arms and walked to the corridor. Leaving the Merb with his thoughts of ruin. She didn't need that this time.

Not far from there, Finn was leaning against a metal wall. "Got nothing new, P?"

"Nothing."

"That idiot. I should have gone with him. Or you at least."

Silence.

"Finn..." She started. And then she gave up. There was nothing to be said.

Their orders were pretty clear. Aerrow was down there investigating by his own. The team should stay out of view at the same place until he come back.

The Condor was behind a very big stone. Not the best place to hide, but that was the best they have found in rush.

Finn even questioned, as always 'but what if you don't come back?' But Aerrow assured he was coming back, and everyone believed in him.

Because it was Aerrow. He always come back.

"Just leave the place in emergency case." Finn proninciated the same words his leader used.

"Yes."

But it was an emergency.

Two weeks has passed since Aerrow leaved the Condor.

And even as insistent and 'fearless' he was, he wasn't immortal.

There was not enough supplies for so many time with him. And they were at a strange place. It would be extremely dangerous to find food at a place they knew nothing.

"We're going after him. Stork thinks that is better hide the ship somewhere else. And there I'll go down look for him."

"By yourself?"

"Yes."

"Piper, no."

She sighed tired of all of this.

"You know that I have to go."

"I agree that we need to go after him. But, Piper, he left by his own and didn't came back. I can't let you do the same thing."

"I'll find him, Finn. We will be back safe."

They looked to each other tired for what seemed to be an eternety.

At this time, they were all tired. Sleepless nights, feeling of helplessness, worry.

Things went very wrong at the beginning of the war and very right at it's end.

But Cyclonis has escaped.

And now they were in a place they have never been in before. Without enough food to survive much longer, and without they're leader.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine Finn. Haven't had problems since the Attunement."

"Good." He turned and started to walk to the bridge. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, Finn."

The truth is that a lot happened in two weeks.

The penny dropped.

They almost became slaves, almost died in Cyclonians and Nightcrawlers hands. And now they were completely lost.

They needed to unify, more than ever. All of them knew it.

That was no longer a game or a joke.

Getting inside her room, Piper started to make her bag.

It would be imprudent to leave without sleeping or eating something. She could take days to come back. But sleep in this situation seemed to be impossible.

After the 'Perfect Attunement' between Aerrow and her was settled, something changed. It's just like take physical damage not knowing if he is safe.

She tried to learn the meaning of that. But there was nothing in her not very extensive collection of books. The only clue she ever had, was given by Master Cyclonis herself.

She blushed a little by remembering about that day. The worry in his eyes. The argue they had after she woke up.

She didn't want believe on the possibility that he could be dead. She didn't even want to think about it.

But if something happened to him, she would have known, right? Would she feel something diferent?

That attunement they have, was that deep?

She had so many questions. And it was frustrating not to know if they would ever be answered.

She putted a hand in her chest and closed her eyes.

When the radio made a strong noise and Stork's voice came out in a yell.

"I think I'm seeing him!"

She opened her eyes, and went immediately to the bridge.

 _Please, be true._

 _Please, be safe._

"Stork! What have you seen?!" She yelled. Finn was looking through the glass.

She joined him, but saw nothing.

"Piper." Stork called. He adjusted the telescope to where he believed Aerrow was and gave her space so she could see through it.

Aerrow's Skimmer was coming in their direction.

"Stork, open the hangar." She said pointing to the control panel.

"It's him?! Let me see." Finn said, pulling the telescope.

 **It would be really good to know that I'm not alone and that someone is reading.**

 **Please comment.**

 **It's important to tell you that English isn't my first language. But I'm trying my best. Let me know if there's something wrong.**


	2. Chapter 2

"It's him!" Finn yelled.

Piper walked away slowly, unsure if should believe in that.

And then went to the hangar.

Junko and Radarr were already there. Looking to whoever was approaching.

And riding his usual and almost ruined skimmer, was the knight they knew very well.

Piper didn't noticed that she was holding her breath until she met the green eyes of her captain.

As soon as he landed, the others ran to him to commemorate and greet.

Radarr jumped in his lap to hug him. Junko hugged both of them, lifting them off the skimmer. Finn just putted his hand on his friend's shoulder, and Stork just waved.

But Piper... she was freezed.

Aerrow lifted his head, looking for her.

He passed through each of them, heading in her direction.

For a moment, they just stared at each other.

Then he pulled her firmly by her waist and hugged her.

And looking in a direction others wouldn't notice, tears started to drop from his eyes.

Piper realized, by the contact, that he was shivering. After that, she hugged him back. Holding him tight.

It made him calm again.

He putted his lips close to her ear and whispered "We have to get out of here immediately."

She nodded.

"Go get some rest. I'll take care of everything."

He pulled away a little and looked into her eyes. He lifted his hand to caress her cheek. "Are you feeling better?"

"You shouldn't worry about me right now."

Then he said in a rispid and low voice, holding her shoulders. "I will always worry about you." and released her. Walking to the door. Leaving everyone.

He must be... tired. Probably is going to take a bath, eat something and sleep.

Piper stayed at the same exact place she was since the start. Looking to an invisible point at her left, she said "Everyone to the bridge. We're going back to Atmosia."


	3. Chapter 3

**I have to say that I'm in love with the next chapter. But I'm curious about what you'll think.**

 **Enjoy. ;)**

No one questioned her orders.

It didn't took much time for Piper to pick up her crystals. With Finn and Junko's help, she

brought the Far Side door outside the ship.

Lifting the door with a crystal and expanding it's power with another, she opened up the gate

just as she did before, letting the Condor pass through it.

In no much time they were on the known side of the Atmos.

She took care of getting the door back where it was. They probably would need it again.

After so many days in the permanent dark of Far Side, it was good to see the daylight.

Stork traced the course to Atmosia. According to the maps, they were a day and a half away.

Aerrow was still locked up in his isolation. After getting clean and feed, the simply gone to

his room.

It's very probable that he has spent several days without sleep.

But she resolved to make sure he was fine. And if he was awake, she would relieve him telling

they were back to safety.

On the way to his room, she met a down headed Radarr.

"Is he alright, Radarr?"

He raised his paws in response, in a sign of 'I don't know'.

"Sleeping?"

He shook his head denying.

"Ok, thanks." She started to walk to his room again.

Knocking on the door of Aerrow's room, she heard him calling her to come in.

So she did.

He was laid. His chest was naked and his arm was covering his face against the light.

And she felt an intruder.

"Sorry Aerrow, I know you must be tired. But I thought you'd like to know that we're out of

danger now." She said shyly.

"I really doubt that we are out of danger, but still better than before." He said simply. Not

making mention to move.

The situation was getting more uncomfortable.

He seemed so...

Rude.

"Well, that's it. I'll be in my room if you need me." Piper said, in a firm tone, hoping he would say something.

But he did not.

And then she left.


	4. Chapter 4

Was she exaggerating?

Probably yes. She knew that he was terribly tired. He couldn't even talk about the mission.

Everything he had said was 'We have to get out of here immediately'.

And that seemed very serious. Aerrow hated to abandon or postpone any mission.

That's another reason that could be causing his bad mood.

She shouldn't be mad at him. Didn't seem right. She was desperate for him to be alive not many time ago.

She grew soft on that thought.

It might be better just wait for him to rest. He deserves that. None of them knew what he has been through. And judging by the time he took to come back, and his reaction when he arrived, doesn't seem any good.

Things stayed calm during the day. Everyone tried not to bring chaos. Surprisingly, even Finn.

The night fell.

Although this being the first time she felt relaxed in ages, she couldn't sleep an entire night so easily.

After hours trying, she finaly gave up and decided to look for something to eat. There wasn't much actually, but they could still have some sandcakes in the kitchen.

The air outside her room was fresh and calm. Maybe a walk around the deck would be a better idea.

And actually, it was. The sky was incredible. She coudn't tell if it was the calm after all the storm they faced, or if it was breathless by itself.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Asked a voice behind her.

She took some time to assimilate. It's not like she couldn't recognize the voice, but the tone used and the voice behind it just didn't fit.

She narrowed her eyes for a moment to find him in a dark part of the deck.

"May I ask you the same?"

"Well, I slept almost the entire day." He said getting close and taking place next to her.

She watched him, trying to figure out what was wrong.

She only realized that he was waiting for an answer when he got her looking at him.

"I-I haven't been able to sleep."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

In another moment, it would be easier to say she was worried that he would not come back.

After all, those scenes of concern that Aerrow had shown during the war made her pay attention to other occasions they've been through. She was wondering if something deeper was growing between them.

But he didn't look as receptive as before. He was not like that even in his worst days.

Aerrow had the great ability to be irritated by things he considered unfair, that was true.

Or when he was jealous.

Could it be that? No, there wasn't reasons for it.

Something happened. As much as he had been in a bad mood a few times before, he had never acted like that with her. Not without a reason.

She caught him staring at her clothes.

"You don't usually walk around the Condor dressed like that."

She could not help frowning.

"What?"

He pretended not to notice her sharp thone.

"I'm saying that it's not common you walk around wearing nothing but your underwear."

And if there was a limit, Aerrow had just passed.

"How much time do you intend to act this way?"

"Which way? I'm just trying to understand why my First mate is walking undressed around an open deck of a ship that have only men on board." he was growing aggressive.

"I'm not undressed, I'm in my pajamas!"

He looked away from her and turned, looking up at the sky again.

She felt naked after this. But she was not going to show the effect caused by his indiscreet and unnecessary comment.

"Would you like me to wear uniform during the night too?" She asked provoking him. "Alright, Captain."

She turned away to leave.

Had they ever fought like that before?

No. Never.

He had never put her just as his 'first mate'. He had never offended her this much.

Whatever was causing this damn bad mood, she wouldn't try to talk to him anymore. Something was clearly wrong, but after being treated like that she decided not to handle it face to face.

"Piper" He called.

She thought twice before deciding whether or not to pay attention in him after what had just happened.

"What?"

"You look beautiful."

Now really... that was unexpected.

He stood looking away, his back to her.

"I'm sorry." He added. And then was silent.

He was leaning against the iron wall of the porch. Lifting one of his hands, he covered his face.

This touched her.

 _What was happening to him?_

She slowly approached and put her hand on his shoulder.

Just when the contact happend, he pulled away groaning.

He looked at her.

 _Why is he like this?_

Piper's interior screamed. As if her bond with him knew something she didnt't realized yet.

"Aerrow, what's happening with you?"

Silence.

Then she approached again. His eyes... seemed to be lost in hers.

She tried to touch him again, putting her hand gently on his arm.

And then he grabed her wrist.

Not too hard, but enough to scare her.

He turned her back to the wall and pushed her against the cold metal.

She screamed at the sudden contact.

He simply looked at her, firmly. He released her wrist slowly and rested his arms on the wall, surrounding her.

He was too close.

"Aerrow..." She tried to continue, but not knowing what to say.

"You really look beautiful, Piper."

They were looking deeply to each other.

He touched her waist. His fingers moving softly until he grabbed her.

And when her hands touched his chest, he stiffened and stepped away.

He gasped. He was...

Something stirred inside her.

He started to look pale.

The bond. She was feeling something through the bond.

The expression he made...

 _Damn it!_

He was wounded.

"Aerrow?!" She called, but he was already fainting.

 **Hey!**

 **I'm so happy that I'm back here with this show!**

 **I started to write only for myself at first. Because really, after all this time, I thought that no one would be here looking for Storm Hawks.**

 **It's a precious show for me, and I'm really happy and really surprised that in fact someone IS reading my story.**

 **Actually, pretty much more than I could ever imagine!**

 **But please, leave a comment, yes? Let's make Storm Hawks alive again by our own hands!**

 **(even if just to correct something. My English isn't the best yet. Hehe)**


End file.
